


No Longer Your Obedient Servant

by Psyga315



Series: RWBYxander Hamilton [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, RWBY
Genre: Episode: v06e02 Uncovered, Gen, Inspired by a YouTube video, Ozpin Bashing, Song fic, Spoilers, Your obedient servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Yang and Ruby confront Ozpin over his sketchy dealings... In song.





	No Longer Your Obedient Servant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RWBY V6 Ep2: Hamilposting in 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430583) by Lightning-in-my-Hand. 



Oscar’s hands and knees dug into the snow as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang stood before him. Yang gripped her fists and growled.

“ _How does Ozpin, an arrogant immigrant, orphan, bastard, whore's son, somehow lie to us, his allies, people he’s trusted since the beginning, just to keep Salem from winning?_ ” She tossed the Relic of Knowledge onto the snow. Her eyes became blood red as she remembered hearing the news of Penny and Pyrrha dying. She remembered how Raven ran away from her just because she didn’t want to be a part of Ozpin’s war. She remembered how Ozpin might just be the reason Summer died.

“ _We wanna be the heroes who save people,_ ” As Yang sang, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake joined her. Qrow was honestly creeped out by how in sync the girls are with their singing, while Maria was just squinting her robo-eyes going ‘I just wanted to go visit my grandson.’, “ _the heroes who save people, the heroes who save people, you’ve kept us from being the heroes who save people…_ ” Yang approached Oscar and sang the final line “ _For the last time…_ ” Oscar glared at Yang as his eyes glowed gold. He then stood up.

“ _Dear Miss Xiao Long…_ ” It was clear that Ozpin was now talking. “ _I am slow to anger, but I toe the line,_ ” He put his cane underneath Yang’s neck. “ _as I reckon with the effects of your life on mine. I look back on where I failed and in every place I checked, the only common thread has been some disrespect. Now you call me amoral? A dangerous disgrace? If you’ve got something to say, name a time and place, face-to-face.”_ He twirled the cane and plopped it onto the ground. “ _I have the honor to be your ‘obedient servant’: Ozpin Head._ ” As he said that, Ruby got the relic and summoned out from it the Jinn. Everyone stared at her naked-yet-not-actually-naked glory as she cleared her throat.

“ _Listen, you dumb old man. They are not the reason no one trusts you. No one knows what you believe. I will not equivocate on my opinion. I will always wear it on my sleeve. Even if it’s true what you think you said, you would need to cite a more specific grievance,”_ she then brings the group over to the past where she begins to play through all of Ozpin’s past lives, “ _here’s an itemized list of thirty centuries, disagreements._ ” Ozpin’s jaw dropped.

“ _Sweet Jesus!_ ” Qrow took a swig as he saw some of the things Ozpin did.

“ _Hey, here’s a wise pearl, I am just a girl, locked inside a lamp, tryin’ to do my best for all of Remnant, I don’t wanna fight, but I won’t apologize for doing what’s right. I have the honor to be your obedient servant. Not Paimon!_ ” She then goes back into the lamp. Ruby looked to Ozpin, having seen everything he had hidden from her…

“ _Careful how you proceed, Miss Rose,_ ” Ozpin looked to Ruby, “ _Intemperate indeed, Miss Schnee,”_ then to Blake and Yang, “ _answer for the accusations I lay at your feet or prepare to bleed, Xiao Long._ ” Ruby stepped in front of Yang as he glared.

“ _Oz, your grievance is legitimate, we stand by what we said, every bit of it, you stand only for yourself, it’s what you do. I can’t apologize because it’s true!_ ” That’s when Ozpin smirked.

“ _Then stand, Ruby Rose. Weehawken, dawn. Guns drawn._ ” Qrow couldn’t believe it… His boss just outright challenged his student to a duel… Possibly to the death! He looked at Ruby as she mulled it over, then turned to her friends. As soon as she saw Yang nod, she turned back to Ozpin.

“ _You’re on._ ” The two smile and bow.

“ _I have the honor to be your obedient servant…_ ” They both said.

 _“Ruby Rose._ ”

 _“Ozpin Head._ ”

Then, a moment of silence before Maria spoke up.

“What the fu-“

“ _They're forming in a straight line! They're goin through a tight wind! The kids are losing their minds! Blitzkreig Bop!_ ” Qrow began to babble out as he became too drunk to process the straight up mind screw he just saw.


End file.
